The Next Yono
by whitem
Summary: Monkey Fist has been released, and he has the power of the Yono. But who released him and is now his master? Rated 'T' as a precaution... This is story number 100, so I hope it's a good one! Chapter 4/Epilogue posted...
1. Chapter 1

(whitem grumbles in slight aggravation) Why is it that I suddenly get these HUGE plot bunnies with red glowing eyes and sharp teeth and a menacing voice that says "Write this!"? Well… I guess this will be story number 100, so I hope it's a good one. I had originally planned on using a one-shot idea I had for quite a while, but like I said, this plot bunny was quite… insistent.

Disclaimer: I say now as I have always said before, I don't own the characters. But any OC's that I just might happen to create on the way? I suppose I own them. Rated 'T' just to be safe.

Chapter 1

In his sleep, Ron kept turning back and forth in his bed. His eyes would squeeze tighter as the dream he was having racked his subconscious.

The fight had been monumental up to this point. Ron had been fighting Monkey Fist for what seemed like an eternity, and now he was finally starting to weaken. The Monkey Man was winning, and there was nothing Ron could do to turn the tide of the fight. He was going to lose, and that was all that mattered.

_Ron stood up to his feet on shaky legs and looked into the crazed monkey man's cold eyes. Stone cold eyes, that is, as Ron had been fighting a stone version of Monkey Fist, looking just as he had the last time Ron had seen the man as he sank beneath the sands attached to the Yono Shrine._

_"H… How have y…you come back to life? Umm… so to speak." Ron said as he raised his bloody knuckles. He was at least going to go down fighting._

_"It would be all too easy to tell you…" Monkey Fist said in his irritating high pitched voice, "But I think I'll show you instead."_

_Monkey Fist then stood up straight, and spoke to no one in particular, even though Ron was standing right in front of him. "You may show yourself now. The Pretender has been beaten."_

_From the dark shadows Ron saw movement, and then a form appeared, almost as if from a dark mist. The person that now stood only a few feet from Ron wore a black Ninja outfit, and it covered them from head to toe. Ron could tell right away that this person was female, but that was all he could glean from the dangerous looking figure._

_Monkey Fist spoke while Ron continued to stare at the unknown female ninja. "Now that you have been beaten and are unable to fight any longer, now you will see who the real target is." _

_Slowly a light started to brighten a few feet behind the ninja, and Ron tried squinting his eyes to see what was being revealed in the light. He could see a set of bars and a pair of legs that were tied to the bars come into view, and then with sudden brilliance, the light came on full force revealing the horrific scene before him._

_It was Kim, and she was tied to a set of bars, and gagged so she couldn't make any noise. Her eyes were also covered with another piece of black cloth, so she couldn't see. _

_Ron called out to her. "Kim! I'm here!" Ron knew that Kim heard him, as she now fought against her restraints. He could hear her making loud noises, almost as if she was trying to tell him something._

_The black clad female ninja walked up next to Kim's side and nodded towards Monkey Fist, prompting him to speak. "As you can see Stoppable, your girlfriend is a bit… tied up… at the moment, so she is completely helpless, as are you. I know you are tired, and our fight has severely weakened you. So… My Master… You may now do what you have been planning for all these years."_

_Before Ron cold even move a step, the female ninja reached behind her back, pulled a Katana blade out of a sheath that was strapped to her back, and plunged the blade deep into Kim's solar plexis. _

_"Noooooo!" Ron screamed and took a step towards Kim to run to her, but he was easily brought down by a swift kick to the back of his head by a stone foot. After slamming to the floor, Ron was groggy from the hit to his head. He slowly rolled onto his back and looked up at the stone Monkey Fist, and the female ninja dressed in black._

_"Wh… who are you… and why h… have you done this?" Ron asked with tears streaming down his cheeks. _

_Again it was Monkey Fist who answered. "I think once you see the who, you will know the why."_

_Ron then looked over to the black clad female ninja, and she slowly started to pull the mask off, fully intent on revealing who she was before he blacked out completely. _

It was at this time that Ron's subconscious decided he had seen enough, and Ron woke in a cold sweat, not seeing the face of the person who had released Monkey Fist from his suspended stone animation.

…x x x x…

"Wow, that was some dream Ron." Kim said as she sat across from her boyfriend at a booth inside Bueno Nacho. "But that's all it was… a dream."

"Not a dream Kim, a nightmare. And it seemed so… real." Ron had this look of fear in his eyes that Kim had never seen before. Oh she had seen her boyfriend scared while running away from some goons, but this was different. Ron looked like he was petrified by this dream. "What if it was like a… prem… premni…"

"Premonition?" Kim suggested.

"Premonition! Yeah, that's it! Sensei mentioned to me something about that during my last trip to Yamanouchi for training. He said there would be times I might have dreams that seemed as real as life, and if I ever had them I should contact him right away."

"And have you contacted Sensei?" Kim asked with a quirk of her eyebrow, still not buying into this whole 'premonition' garbage that Ron was ranting about.

"No, not yet. I wanted to tell you about it first Kim, since you were… like… killed and all… in it."

Kim took a deep breath, sighed, and reached across the table taking one of Ron's hands inside both of hers. She looked deep into his puppy dog brown eyes and said, "I'm not going anywhere Ron. Monkey Fist is history, and I'm not going to be killed by any kind of crazy ninja. Please… can we just forget about this dream you had, and have a good time today? Please? We're on vacation."

"OK Kim… I'll try." Ron said with a sigh, and then slid out of the booth and back into the other one beside Kim. He leaned in and placed a kiss on his badical girlfriend's soft yet firm lips.

A large tray of food was sat down at the table, and the person carrying the tray plopped down opposite the two teens where Ron had been sitting earlier. Kim and Ron then heard the clearing of a throat that was intended to get their attention, so they stopped the kiss and turned to the person sitting across from them.

"Possible-San and Ron-San… When you said you wanted to come to Japan for a vacation, I didn't think it would consist of me always trying to pry the two of you apart with a sword."

"Sorry about that Yori," Ron said, "I thought we had a bit more time while you were ordering for us."

"That is quite alright Ron-San." The brunette beauty said with a smile. "It's just that I have much to show the two of you. Many things have changed since you were here last, and I cannot wait to show you everything." The Japanese beauty absently fingered a bandage that was wrapped around her right hand.

"You never said how you hurt your hand Yori." Kim said with concern in her voice.

"It's nothing." She said while picking up the hot tea she had ordered, and took a small sip. "During practice with the Sai… how is it you Americans say? I zagged, when I should have zigged."

Both Kim and Ron chuckled at Yori's reversing of the phrase "Zig-Zag", and then settled down to eat their lunch, looking forward to all of the sights that Yori had promised to show them.

To be continued…

* * *

To be honest, I'm not sure how long this story will be, as right now it's still a work in progress. Even **I** don't know where it's going to go next. So hang on!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's taken a while to get back to this story… But here is the new update. (finally)

Let me thank all of you who left a review for the first chapter: captainkodak1, bigherb81, Katsumara, Comet Moon, MrDrP, Mr. Wizard, kim's 1 fan, CajunBeat73, JCS1966, screaming phoenix, Shrike176, Muzzelhatch, Sentinel103, Reader101w, Kwebs, JAKT, Yankee Bard, , Thomas Linquist, and Mengsk… As always, Y'all Rock!

Disclaimer: Not sure why I still do this, as nobody probably never reads it, but these characters are not mine, and I do not receive any compensation for their use.

Chapter 2

That afternoon Yori took the two young heroes on a whirlwind tour to some of Tokyo's tourist attractions. First they went to Asakusa Kannon Temple, and then on to Ueno park, where they ended the day at Toshogu Shrine.

It was at the exit of the shrine that Kim said she needed to use the little girls room, and Yori graciously pointed her in the right direction, leaving both her and Ron standing alone at the exit. The sun was setting illuminating part of the area the two were standing, and Ron was looking at an inscription that was written in Japanese calligraphy on a placard.

"Can you read that Ron-san?" Yori asked.

"I… think I can." Ron said while narrowing his brow, and then proceeded to do so. "It says…

_Life is like walking along a long road shouldering a heavy load; there is no need to hurry.  
One who treats difficulties as the normal state of affairs will never be discontented.  
Patience is the source of eternal peace; treat anger as an enemy.  
Harm will befall one who knows only success and has never experienced failure.  
Blame yourself rather than others.  
It is better not to reach than to go too far._

Whew… At least I didn't stumble on any of the words."

"You did very well Ron-san." She then stepped closer to Ron and hooked her arm in his, looking at the placard. "What does this mean to you?"

Ron glanced over at the young Ninja and swallowed hard. He couldn't help but almost get lost in those almond-shaped eyes of hers. "Well… umm… the first line, _Life is like walking along a long road shouldering a heavy load; there is no need to hurry…_ means not to hurry through life, as it's going to be tough either way. The next line, _One who treats difficulties as the normal state of affairs will never be discontented_… means that anyone who views problems in life as part of life, will be the happiest. The next one is easy. _Patience is the source of eternal peace; treat anger as an enemy_… Be patient and don't get angry for no reason."

Yori nodded in agreement to Ron's crude, yet accurate views, and smiled almost wistfully at the young blond boy as he continued.

"Then we have _Harm will befall one who knows only success and has never experienced failure_… It says that anyone who has had nothing but success in life has never really learned of the hazards in life, so when they are finally experienced, they would be in real trouble. The next is a natch, _Blame yourself rather than others_… When something goes wrong in your life, you're the only one to blame. Now the last line is a bit confusing to me. _It is better not to reach than to go too far_… Always strive for greatness, yet don't set your goals too high?" Ron then noticed just how close Yori's face was to his when he looked at her. He couldn't help but notice that her lips were slightly parted, and that her eyes were almost completely closed. It was then that Ron heard someone clearing they're throat behind him.

Quickly backing away from Yori, Ron turned and saw that Kim was standing with a fist on her hip and a scowl on her face. "Did I interrupt something Ron?" She said with poorly veiled irritation.

"N… no, not at all Kim." He quickly sidled up next to his girlfriend. "I… I was just telling Yori here my own interpretation of these precepts of life by Ieyasu." Both Kim and Yori raised an eyebrow, as neither had any idea how Ron knew who this historical figure was.

"What? I learned about him at Yamanouchi." Ron said, feeling slightly perturbed that the girls had doubted him. "Sensei was quite insistent that I learn certain aspects about Japan's history."

Kim planted a kiss on his cheek. "Sorry Ron… It just looked like you and Yori were getting a bit… I don't know… close?"

"Well, we are kinda close, in that we're friends Kim." Ron said, misunderstanding what Kim was actually saying.

The red head was about to let out a growl when Yori spoke up. "Possible-chan, I am sorry for any misunderstanding that you may have towards Ron-san and me. I was… how do you say… enchanted, by his unique interpretation of this inscription." She indicated the placard they were still standing in front of.

"Well it's getting late, and I don't think '_Ron-san'_ here has anymore time to be… 'enchanting'." Kim then took hold of his elbow none too gentle. "C'mon Ron, let's get back to our hotel."

"Oh, I am sorry Possible-chan, Ron-san. But I took the liberty to cancel your reservations and have set up accommodations for you at Yamnouchi for the remainder of your stay. We thought it would be better for you to stay in recognizable surroundings." The young Ninja then glanced at Kim, then to Ron. "At least you will recognize the room, Ron-san. It is almost exactly as you left it. I will take my things from the room so Possible-chan will have room for her own things."

"Ron…" Kim said with a definite irritation in her voice. "Why does Yori have 'things' in your old room at Yamanouchi?" Ron immediately began to fidget, and Kim then turned to Yori. "And why did you assume that we would want to stay at Yamanouchi in the first place?"

"Would you not wish to stay in a place that you do not have to pay for room and board Possible-chan?" Yori asked, with an innocence that Kim didn't quite believe for some reason.

Kim was about to explain to Yori that they had planned everything out for their vacation, including expenses, but then she thought better of it when she thought of the extra money she would have for shopping. A corner of her mouth ticked up at the thought of purchasing night-wear that would make Ron one happy Monkey Master. That is, after she received a good explanation from her boyfriend about Yori's… things. So she didn't argue any further, and the three continued on to Yamanouchi for the night.

…x x x x…

Just as the two young heroes and young ninja entered the courtyard of Yamanouchi, Sensei appeared in a puff of smoke. Ron jumped back about 5 feet, startled at the old teachers entrance. Kim backed up slightly in surprise, and Yori just smiled and bowed to her elder as if nothing had surprised her.

"New entrance Sensei?" Ron said, after recovering and bowing to his teacher.

"Yes it is, Chosen One." The old teacher intoned and raised an eyebrow. "Do you like?"

"Most def." Ron raised a fist, to which Sensei responded by raising his own fist, and they bumped each other's knuckles.

"And where is Rufus-san?" Sensei asked, looking down at Ron's empty pants pocket.

"We had to leave the little guy at home Sensei." Ron replied. "He's getting up in age, and he's been having more and more trouble on these longer trips. The strain is getting a bit too much for him."

"I understand completely." The old teacher said with a slightly bowed head. "I too have felt the results of getting older. This is also one reason that I asked Yori to request that the two of you stay here at Yamanouchi."

"But Yori didn't…" Kim started to say, but Ron gracefully interrupted.

"We are honored to stay here Sensei. How could we not accept your gracious offer? I'm guessing that we are staying in my old Room?" Ron took hold of Kim's hand.

"You will, but Kimberly will stay in the room next to you." Sensei said, as he could see a look of anger flash across Yori's face. No one else would have noticed, but Sensei's keen eye could always tell what was on the young ninja's mind. "We do not wish to set a bad example to the impressionable young students here now, do we?"

"No, we do not. I apologize for presuming so." Ron said with a reverent bow. When Ron straightened back up, he had another question. "Sensei? You said that your age was one reason for you wanting us to stay here… was there another?"

"Yes, I do. Please… follow me." Before walking away with Ron in tow, Sensei turned to the young female ninja. "Yori? Will you show Kimberly full respect, and show her where her room is?" The girl nodded, and proceeded to lead Kim to a nearby building.

"Come with me Chosen One. I have a question of great concern."

For approximately the next 5 minutes, Ron silently followed Sensei as they walked out of the courtyard and onto an old path he had not been previously aware of. He had not seen this particular path in the entire time at Yamanouchi before, and Ron didn't think much of the fact that the path had stayed hidden all that time.

"Sensei… Where are we…" Ron stopped in his tracks after following the old teacher through a narrow gap located in a large hedge. The view took his breath away.

A great valley stretched out beneath Sensei and his student. Ron couldn't help but gape at the scene as it seemed to go on forever, and finally ended in what appeared to be a fog bank that had to be at least 20 to 30 miles away. Other mountains could then be seen jutting up into the sky beyond the fog bank, their snow-covered peaks almost glistening against a bright blue sky.

"Cho… Ronald." Sensei's voice grated, getting Ron's full attention. "You have been having… nightmares, have you not?"

"Yes… yes, I have." Was the blond boy's response. He wasn't surprised at all to learn that his teacher knew something was going on with him.

"And they feel and seem… real?" Ron nodded with a look of worry on his face. "You may relax and not be too concerned with them as they only represent your own fears."

"But Sensei…" Ron said with more than a little apprehension. "Monkey Fist was there in his stone form, and so was Kim. Kim was… killed by a hooded ninja, and Monkey Fist eluded that I would understand everything after this hooded ninja revealed who she was."

Sensei raised an eyebrow. "I had a feeling that Monkey Fist was part of your dream, but I was not aware that there was a female ninja involved as well. This is most disconcerting to me."

"So wait… **Should **I be concerned about this?" Ron said, with worry still evident in his features.

"The dream itself, no." Sensei said and turned back to the view before them. "But this unknown female ninja, yes. It seems that this… individual that you have dreamed about is powerful. You say you could not ascertain her identity?"

"No. I have no idea who it could be." Ron's brow then knitted together in thought. "But it's almost as if I **should** know. It's all a bit confusing, yet not. Do you understand what I mean?"

The old man nodded. "Yes, I do understand, but it seems that I must meditate on this figure in your dream. It is almost as if this character wishes to reveal themselves only to you."

As the two walked back to the main courtyard, Ron remembered that there was something else Sensei wanted to talk about… something about his age. _No matter. I'll ask him tomorrow._

…x x x x…

Later that evening, after Ron and Sensei returned from their stroll, Ron and Kim sat in the courtyard late into the evening talking and holding hands. The two sat on an old stone bench next to a fountain that was currently not in use. Moss had overgrown part of the neglected old fountain, but the artistry of the carvings were still in immaculate shape, depicting warriors of differing sizes in various Ninjitsu fighting poses.

Just as the two stood to head to their respective rooms, a loud scream came from the direction of Sensei's hut. Both sprinted to the entrance and arrived just in time as Yori stumbled out of the door, clutching onto her left shoulder with her still wrapped right hand.

"Yori! What happened!" Ron said as he touched the shoulder that didn't appear to be injured. "Is it Sensei? Is he OK?"

Before Yori could try to stop him, Ron quickly entered the home of his teacher, and Kim was right behind him. When Ron suddenly stopped in his tracks, Kim almost ran into him.

"Ron? What's the…" Kim immediately froze when she saw what Ron was looking at.

There in the middle of the room was Sensei, standing as if he was trying to block a strike of some sort. His eyes had a look of fear, yet sadness, and one arm was raised as if he was trying to block an over-handed strike. He was frozen in this position, never to move again, as Sensei was now solid stone.

To be continued…

* * *

I have decided to do something different here concerning all of my stories that I have in progress. I will actually finish this one before going to the next, then so on and so forth. I felt that I wasn't getting anywhere when trying to work on one then another.


	3. Chapter 3

First let me apologize for taking like freaking FOREVER to finally update something! (Well, it seems like a long time to me anyway)

Next, I would like to give a big Thank-You to all who reviewed the last chapter: Sentinel103, Katsumara, Comet Moon, Shrike176, Joe Stoppinghem, CajunBear73, JCS1966, screaming phoenix, Slyrr, Mr. Wizard, Thomas Linquist, , and bigherb81. I've said it before, and I'll say it again, Y'all ROCK!

Disclaimer: Not sure why I still put this here, but I still don't own the characters used in this story…

Chapter 3

"I am so sorry, Ron-San." Yori said while standing just inside the door of Sensei's home. Her head was bowed slightly, appearing to Ron and Kim as if she was feeling dishonor for not protecting the old man. "I… I failed to protect him."

Yori sniffed back tears before they even started to fall, and she quickly turned and ran out of the house. "Kim I…" Ron said, turning to his girlfriend.

"It's OK Ron. I understand. Go help your friend. While you're outside, I'll see what information I can find in here."

As Ron quickly walked out of the door after Yori, he could hear Kim calling Wade on her wrist Kimmunicator, and he had no doubt that the two of them would find clues as to what happened. Looking around after exiting Sensei's home, Ron saw the young ninja standing only a few feet away from the door, her shoulders shaking as she continued to cry.

Ron quietly walked up behind the young girl and gently touched the shoulder that wasn't injured in a gesture of comfort. When Yori whirled around and took him in a crushing hug it took Ron completely by surprise, but didn't let it show, and let the young girl expel her grief upon him.

…x x x x…

"OK Wade, let's see what we can find." Kim said to her tech guru, and held her wrist Kimmunicator up in front of her so Wade could start scanning the room for clues.

After about a minute, the Kimmunicator beeped twice, indicating the scan was complete, and Kim brought her wrist down so she could see Wades face on the small screen. "Well?"

"It's going to take me a while to sift through this data Kim. Give me about 2 hours, and then I'll contact you." Kim then saw Wade pick up what looked like french-fries and stuffed them into his mouth.

"Works for me Wade. I'll talk to you then. Kim out." She pressed a button that disconnected the call, and dropped her hands to her side. She then walked up to the stone Sensei and crossed her arms in front of her in deep thought.

Suddenly feeling a tap on her shoulder, Kim turned around with a smile on her face for her boyfriend. Instead of Ron though, Kim turned around and saw a harry hand with a white cloth come up to her face, and before she could even make a sound or struggle, the chloroform took effect and Kim Possible crumbled to the floor, completely unconscious.

…x x x x…

After crying on Ron's chest for a few moments, Yori finally backed out of Ron's embrace and looked into his deep brown eyes. A look of contentment washed over her features for a brief second, completely unnoticed by Ron, and then she spoke.

"Ron-San… Will you follow me to the infirmary where I may have my shoulder looked at, please?" The young Japanese girl looked up at Ron with an almost pitiful look.

"Well… umm… I don't know if I should leave Kim here Yori. Do you think you could make it there yourself?" Ron didn't like turning Yori down like this in her time of need, but he wanted to make sure that Kim was all right. He didn't like being away from her and leaving her alone in this situation.

"Would you go with me if Possible-Chan said it was OK?" Once again, that pitiful look that was borderline PDP made Ron feel a little weak in the knees.

"Yeah, that would work for me." Ron then started to head back towards Sensei's door to talk to Kim, and Yori spoke up.

"I'll call to her. There's no need for you to interrupt Possible-Chan's investigation." Yori walked up to the door and called inside the building. "Possible-Chan? Would it be OK if Ron-San and I go the infirmary so I can have my shoulder attended to?"

There was a short pause, and then both Ron and Yori heard Kim's voice coming from inside. "Yes, that would be fine. This will take me a bit longer than I originally thought, so I'll catch up with the two of you a little later."

"You see Ron-San?" Yori said while returning to his side. "Possible-Chan said she will catch up with us at a later time."

"But I wanted to ask Kim…" Ron started to say as he took a step towards the door, but was again stopped by Yori.

"This will not take us very long. In fact…" Yori moved her shoulder a little bit. "I'm feeling better as we speak." Yori then hooked her right arm into Ron's and pulled him away from Sensei's home. While walking away arm in arm with the young Japanese girl, Ron couldn't help but feel that Kim's voice sounded a little… off, for some reason.

…x x x x…

After going to Yamanouchi's infirmary so Yori could get some aspirin to take away the worst of her soreness, Yori asked Ron to help her with something. "Ron-San? Could you please help me move some mats in one of the dojo's before we return back to Sensei's place?"

"Sure." Ron said. "No problem."

"Thank-you so much. It is one of my daily duties to place the mats back in their storage locker." Yori then led Ron across the main courtyard to a large building. Along the way Ron couldn't help but look around and notice that there weren't any students walking around. Normally there was at least a few students either practicing their Ninjitsu, or talking with each other, or just plain milling around.

Yori and Ron entered the large building that was the campus' main training facility, and both took their shoes off showing proper respect before entering the main training room.

"The Training Mats are right through that entry." Yori said pointing towards a set of double doors. "I need to… how do you say… use the 'little ninja's' room." Ron knew exactly what Yori was talking about, so he just nodded and pushed open the swinging door on the right and walked into the training room.

The lights were off, so it was almost pitch black. Ron immediately went to the wall where he figured the light switch was and began to search the general area where he thought the switch was located. He found the switch, and just before he flipped the lights on, a strange sensation washed over him. It was something he hadn't felt in a long time, but the reason he felt it was undeniable. It told him that something wasn't right.

After flipping the switch, Ron expected all lights on the ceiling to turn on, but there was only one that came on, and it illuminated something he had not expected… Kim was tied to a large wooden 'X' and her mouth was gagged. Immediately his dream/premonition popped to the forefront of his memory.

"Kim!" He started to step towards his girlfriend, and immediately his progress was stopped by someone he had not expected to ever see again, Monkey Fist! And he looked as well as any half-man half-monkey could.

"Hello Rot." Fist said in his English drawl. "Admiring my handiwork… once again?"

"Monkey Fist." Ron said in a low growl while clenching his hands into fists. "How… who… released you from your stone prison?"

"Oh I'm sorry, but I cannot divulge that information. I can tell you this though, the person that released me, has a vendetta on Dear Kimberly here that is almost as strong as my vendetta against you. But this time…" Monkey Fist then started to glow with yellow energy, and his eyes were replaced by yellow mists of energy as well. He then floated a couple feet off the floor and continued. "…I believe that I have a distinct advantage over you."

Ron backed up a couple of steps, and then saw a dark figure to his right as they stepped out from the shadows. This individual was obviously female and covered head to toe in black. _Just like in my dream._ He thought to himself, and noticed that the only part of this ninja that wasn't covered was her right hand, on the back of which was the Yono symbol, which he immediately recognized. Ron dropped into a crouch that could be used as either a defensive maneuver, or as an attack.

Monkey Fist strolled almost nonchalantly up to a few feet from Ron, and the female Ninja that had stepped out of the shadows, effortlessly moved in front of Kim and stood with her back to her, watching Monkey Fist.

"Now that I am a Yono, you cannot hope to defeat me. Not even The Han can save you, since she isn't even in the same time-zone."

"I see what you've done with Kim, but where is Yori." Ron demanded. "What have you done with her."

A low chuckle emanated from Monkey Fists throat. "Let's just say she has… other engagements."

"So what's the deal… Am I supposed to fight you for Kim's release? That just seems so… I don't know… unoriginal."

An evil grin crossed the half man half simian's face. "Oh no…" Monkey Fist said while dropping to the floor and then standing at complete ease. "It's much more… how shall I put it… interesting."

"What are you now anyway?" Ron continued to say without missing a beat. "Some sort of… Monkey Fist-Yono, or something? No… That's too long. How about… Yono-Fist?"

"Hmm…" The now Yono-enhanced Monkey Man said as he actually pondered this for a moment. "I actually kind of like that." He then looked over at the black-clad ninja and gave a nod.

Slowly the female ninja reached behind her back, and withdrew a shinobigatana, or as it is more commonly known, a Ninja Sword. She then casually strode over to Kim, and Ron tried to make a move to defend his girlfriend, but he was immediately hit with an energy blast from Monkey Fist knocking him to the floor.

"Ah, ah, ah… No interfering Stoppable." Yono-Fist said, and levitated himself between Ron and Kim.

When the female ninja was only a few feet from Kim, she immediately lunged forward, and at the same time Ron tried to leap over his adversary to get to her. Just at the apex of his jump, a hairy hand grabbed his ankle and Ron slammed to the floor. He looked up just in time to see the black ninja thrust the tip of the sword at his girlfriend. He was pleasantly surprised to see Kim bring her right hand down and slap the side of the blade making it barely miss her mid-section and bury the tip into one of the wooden planks.

Realizing too late that she was in a vulnerable position so close to Kim, the back of a hard fist slammed into the ninja's chin. While stumbling back, she clutched at her jaw, while also trying to clear her head.

At first Ron was slightly confused as to how Kim had gotten free, but then he saw that she still had on her all-purpose multi-functional wrist Kimmunicator. With the ninja temporarily indisposed, she quickly released her other wrist and feet with the built-in laser, and quickly performed a leap and roll just before the young ninja retrieved her sword. It was when the ninja dropped into an attack stance that Kim saw and recognized the symbol of the Yono on the back of her left hand.

"So…" Yono-Fist said without a hint of surprise. "We fight… Which is how I would have preferred it in the first place."

Without any warning, Yono-Fist performed a foot sweep and knocked Ron to the floor, and before he could get back up, another blast of yellow energy slammed into him and tossed Ron a good 30 feet into a wall.

Ron groaned and shakily stood to his feet. While trying to regain his bearings, Kim was in her own fight as well…

…x x x x…

Without anything to combat a sword with, Kim had to rely on her evasion techniques as the black ninja came at her slashing and stabbing from almost every direction. She dodged, ducked, slid, and even slapped the hand of her adversary in an effort to keep from being either stabbed or cut.

Kim didn't notice until it was almost too late that the ninja had backed her up against a wall, and suddenly her opponent did something she didn't expect. After a close call from a slash of the sword, the ninja brought her elbow back and caught Kim on the chin, rattling her teeth. She was barely able to get out of the path of another slash of the sword.

…x x x x…

The next thing Ron saw was Yono-Fist literally flying at him on a collision course. Quickly he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out what initially appeared to be a pocketknife, but in an instant it transformed into a large shield. Yono-Fist slammed into the shield and was easily deflected to one side.

"So I see you have finally mastered the Lotus Blade." The Monkey Man said after quickly regaining his feet. "But you will still be no match for me."

Yono-Fist clapped his hands together once, and a large metal War-Hammer appeared in one hairy grip. He swung the heavy weapon at Ron, who only had time to raise his shield, and with a loud "Whang!" Ron went flying clear across the room and into the far wall.

…x x x x…

Kim wasn't fairing any better.

After flipping backwards to avoid another nasty slash of the sword, which caught part of the yellow blouse she was wearing, Kim was starting to feel the results of all her dodging, which was fatigue. She was used to knocking her opponents out before the fight extended any further, and by now she was breathing as if she had just run a set of wind-sprints.

In a daring move, Kim stepped into the next stab of the blade and twisted into the body of the ninja, and she found herself face-to-face with her attacker. The ninja tried to back up, but Kim was able to stay with her, and before she could get away, Kim grabbed the hood of the ninja and pulled it off.

Short black hair fell into place and narrow eyes now focused on Kim with a renewed fervor.

"Yori!" Both Kim and Ron gasped at the same time.

Ron had seen all this play out as well from across the room while recovering from the latest blow, and both he and Kim heard mental clicks in their own minds as they put everything into place. Yori had released the next Yono, which was Monkey Fist!

An image quickly appeared in Ron's mind, which was Monkey Fist lying on the ground after Hana had landed on his face, and then seeing the little monkey that was the Yono disappear in a puff of smoke. _Yori is the one in control here, so she needs to be defeated in order to defeat the Yono! _

At seeing the look of realization on Kim and Ron's faces, Yono-Fist smiled an evil smile first at Kim, then at Ron. "So, Team Possible has finally figured it out. But did you know that once my Master kills your… partner, did you know that you would be forever hers?"

Yori then dropped into a low leg sweep before Kim could react, and knocked her to the ground. Before Kim could recover, Yori was behind her, and the young ninja grabbed a handful of red hair, and yanked back, exposing Kim's neck.

Yori leaned over a bit, and Kim felt the cold blade of the sword as it lay flat on her neck. With an evil grin Yori said into Kim's ear, "Don't worry Possible-Chan. After you are gone, I'll take VERY good care of your Ronnie."

To be concluded, along with a short epilogue…

* * *

Still interesting enough to have one more chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

Before anything else I would like to give a HUGE Thank-You to JAKT and MrDrP for bringing me to task about a few things. I probably should have had someone beta the chapter, as I wrote it with a bad head cold. You guys Rock!

Let me Thank all who reviewed the last chapter: Sentinel103, Katsumara, Mr. Wizard, CajunBear73, screaming phoenix, MrDrP, JCS1966, Shrike176, bigherb81, Comet Moon, Thomas Linquist, and JAKT. As always, everyone Rocks!

Disclaimer: Blah diddy blah blah. What? Not good enough? Fine… Me no own characters! There! (darned liars… I mean Lawyers…)

Chapter 4

Yori leaned over a bit, and Kim felt the cold blade of the sword as it lay flat on her neck. With an evil grin Yori said into Kim's ear, "Don't worry Possible-Chan. After you are gone, I'll take VERY good care of your Ronnie."

…x x x x…

If looks could kill, Yori would have fell in heap right then and there. Instead, Yori just looked back at her helpless victim and started to move the sword to just below Kim's left ear where the carotid artery was.

"Yori! No!" Ron yelled, staying the slash across Kim's neck, and the young ninja looked up at the blond boy.

"It's all for you Ron-San. It has always been all for you. Possible-Chan is not the girl for you, it is me."

"But this isn't the right way to go about this Yori." Ron said. "You've released a terrible evil on the world just so you can be with me?"

"It was the only thing I could do. You and Possible-Chan here were destined to be together. How could I compete with that? So, I decided to… as you Americans say, 'Stack the Deck'. I made a deal with The Yono here that once I kill Kim Possible, he would erase your memory of everything that happened here, and you would be hopelessly in love with me. So you see, this conversation is irrelevant. You will feel no sorrow, or longing for her. You would not feel any pain for your loss, and I would have you in my life forever. It is a win-win situation."

"But not for Kim. She's the one that will be dead." Ron said, trying to change the young girl's mind to not go through with her plan. "What about Kim's family Yori? They will feel sorrow and pain from their loss, and they've done nothing to you. You talk about a win-win situation for the two of us, but what about them?"

At first Yori didn't say anything. This certainly wasn't something that she had thought about. Her quest had been Ron, and only Ron. She hadn't met Kim's parents, but Yori knew of them through Possible-Chan and Ron-San. If there was one thing that her culture had taught her, was the importance of family, and the bond felt between them. Destroying a part of that was not an honorable thing to do.

"And what about Sensei Yori? He was turned to stone!" Ron took a breath while still looking into her dark almond shaped eyes. "I know he was more than a teacher to you Yori."

A tear dropped from one corner of her eyes. "He was… It was… necessary." Yori dropped her head for a moment in deep thought, and when she felt Kim stir in her grip, Yori 's hand held tight.

She then looked back up at Ron. "But that's all past and been done. Possible-Chan's family will get over her death, and I'm sure the Yono here can return Sensei to his former self."

"Life is like walking along a long road shouldering a heavy load; there is no need to hurry." Ron suddenly said, and Yori gave him a funny look.

"One who treats difficulties as the normal state of affairs will never be discontented." As Ron said the words, Yori's lower lip began to tremble.

"Patience is the source of eternal peace; treat anger as an enemy." Ron's voice was perfectly calm, almost like a Sage telling a story to a class.

"Harm will befall one who knows only success and has never experienced failure." Yori winced at this one as she remembered when she had tasted defeat from the first Yono.

"Blame yourself rather than others." This caused Yori to think that she would definitely be blamed for the grief put upon the Possible Family.

"It is better not to reach than to go too far." Ron then paused after saying the last

line and said, "And you have gone too far, Yori."

"Don't listen to that rubbish!" Yono-Fist said. "You know what you want, now take it! First Kim Possible's life, and then you can have the boy. Don't forget why you did all of this in the first place."

Yori looked over at Yono-Fist, then back at Ron. She then looked down at Kim, who had stayed quiet and still this entire time since she couldn't move without having her hair ripped out by the roots, or having the tip of Yori's blade nick her artery.

Sorrow appeared on Yori's face and she said just loud enough for Kim to hear, "I am sorry for this Possible-Chan. But I must do what I must do." She then adjusted her grip on the blade handle.

Ron could sense that what he had said to Yori had somewhat gotten to her, but now he had a feeling that she was still going to go through with her plan. I gotta stop her!

Setting the Lotus Shield at his feet, Ron performed a quick series of movements with his hands that he had seen Sensei do many times, and then he thrust his arms in the direction of Yono-Fist. Sure enough, an energy blast came from his hands in the shape of a large Lotus Flower and slammed into Yono-Fist, knocking him clean through the wall with a crash. He then spun on his heel while dropping to the floor, snatched up the shield and then let it fly towards Yori and Kim like a Frisbee Flying Disc.

All of these actions took only a few seconds, and Yori almost didn't see the shield flying towards her head. She was barely able to raise her arm to block it, but it still glanced off her arm and hit her head with a glancing blow. Kim rolled out from under the blade when she felt Yori's grip release her hair and dropped into an attack stance, ready for whatever happened next.

Yono-Fist growled as he stepped back into the room through the hole he had made in the wall, and the first thing he saw was Yori lying on the floor moaning and holding her head. He then saw the Lotus Shield sitting on the floor next to her.

The Yono-Charged Monkey Man levitated himself over to Ron in a non-threatening manner, and set himself down just a few feet in front of him. He placed both hands palm to palm in front of his face and gave Ron a bow while saying, "You have defeated she who unearthed me. And now, as agreed, she will find her destiny following the path of… The Yono!"

"Nooo!" Yori screamed and all eyes turned towards her. Yori's arm was stretched out towards Ron as she was gradually being turned to stone from the feet up "It was all for you Ron-San! It was all for…" Her voice was cut off as finally her face and head turned to stone as well. Yori now stood in front of Kim and Ron with her arm stretched out towards Ron, solid stone. The two teens then turned back towards Yono-Fist just in time to see him disappear in a puff of smoke, never to be seen again.

"Path of The Yono." Kim said in awe as she looked at Yori's stone body.

Suddenly the entire room began to shake and a great rumbling was heard outside. Kim and Ron ran out just in time to once again see the Temple of the Yono as it finished it's ascent into the sky. A bright flash appeared on the very top, and both could see Yori's statue now standing at the very top.

The rumbling then started again as the great temple sank back into the sand, carrying Yori along with it, never to be seen or discovered for a very, very long time. As soon as last part of the temple disappeared beneath the sands, Kim ran over and quickly dialed up Wade.

"Wade! Quick! Can you scan this area for anything odd?" Without a word a beam lanced out from her Kimmunicator and moved across the area.

Wades face then popped up on the screen. "Whoa! What just happened Kim?"

"I'll tell you in a little bit. What did you find?"

"The readings are everywhere Kim! The only thing I could guess here is that the area you had me scan had energy residue from a… dimensional rift of some kind. It looks some what similar to what the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer did, and what the Continuum Distrupter did that Justine Flanner invented."

"Stoppable-San…" Both Kim and Ron turned towards the voice and saw Sensei stumble out of his door, appearing to be no worse for wear. "What… happened… to Yori?"

The two teens ran over to Sensei's side and all three walked back into his house. They all sat down and after Sensei served everyone hot tea, Ron started his tale…

The End…

...x x x x...

**Epilogue:**

Edward Victor Ignacious Lipsky knew that he was close… very close. The Great Great Great Great Grandson of Andrew Theodore P. Lipsky had been searching for about 5 years, and he was now very close to discovering a temple of great power.

He had read about his Grandfather's adventures all those years ago, and there also had been information about some of his cohorts, including one Montgomery Fisk. The writings never said anything about the two of them actually working together, but something told him that this might not be entirely true.

Be that as it may, after studying Montgomery Fisk after he had become Monkey Fist, Edward discovered information about something called "The Dark Temple of the Yono". It intrigued him enough to start an expedition, and after the loss of many of his search party, he was sure they were now digging in the correct spot.

He could hear the digging going on outside of his tent when suddenly he heard the unmistakable sound of metal hitting metal, then a voice called out, "Mr. Lipsky! We've found something!"

Edward stood from his ancient wicker chair and strolled out of the tent and to the dig site where he saw what looked like a vertical golden ring jutting out of the sand. When he reached down and pulled up, the entire area shook as the large temple rose once again from the sands, this time with a stone statue of a female ninja on top.

"Yes… finally!" Edward said, clasped his hands together in front of him and chanted, "Sim i an… Mon kay ala ono… A waken Ser vant Yono…"

In a flash of yellow light, a figure stood in front of him that was a vision in itself. It was an attractive Asian female with short-cropped black hair and dressed in a ninja outfit.

Her eyes glowed with yellow energy and she bowed before Edward while speaking in clipped English, "I am here to do your bidding. I am… The Next Yono."

The End!

* * *

No plans to continue this at this time. Maybe in the future though… You never know…


End file.
